Handrails are provided on a variety of machines. Some of these handrails have a foldable design, allowing the handrails to move from an upright to a collapsed position. For example, in mining machines or machines used in underground applications, the handrails may need to be folded in order to accommodate the machine in a mine tunnel.
A variety of constructions may be adopted for the folding of the handrails. Some examples include mid folding handrails and low folding handrails wherein a hinge of the handrail is designed to allow the handrail to be folded at a mid section or lower section of the handrail respectively.
U.S. Published Application Number 2008/012221 discloses a handrail of which both ends are stably fixed at a side surface of heavy construction equipment such as, an excavator, etc. The handrail comprises a first section part of which one end is fixed at a front end of the side surface; a second section part of which one end is upright and fixed at an upper surface of the side surface; and a third section part of which both ends are foldable with respect to the other end of each of the first and second section parts. With the above constructions, it is possible to significantly reduce vibrations and loads transferred to the handrail for thereby enhancing durability.